


you're the only one worth seeing

by moonnddust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, anyways theyre in love did you know?, love that thats a tag, yamaguchi has piercings bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnddust/pseuds/moonnddust
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is absolutely in love with his best friend, and he is going to lose it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	you're the only one worth seeing

Kei honestly should have seen the whole ‘falling head over heels in love with your childhood friend’ thing coming. The thing is, how could Kei not fall in love with Yamaguchi? How could he not fall in love with the boy who has been by his side for so long, the boy whose freckles formed the most beautiful constellations in his cheeks, the boy who was just so perfect? 

Truth be told, when Kei had first met Yamaguchi, he had thought he was just some annoying little kid who would get tired of him eventually. But he had stayed.

That’s what made him so different, so special.

Yamaguchi was a constant, someone he could always rely on. And true, he wasn’t always the best friend he could possibly be, but he knew Yamaguchi like the back of his hand.

At least, he thought he did.

———————

Ever since they had become third years, Yamaguchi had gotten a lot more confident, what with being the new captain of the team and all. He had also, however, chosen Kageyama as his vice captain, which didn’t sit well with Kei. While his relationship with Kageyama had gotten better over the years, Kei still wouldn’t go out of his way to talk to him. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, had always seemed to get along well with the king of the court. Kei couldn’t even count the number of times their plans had to be put on hold in favor of an emergency ‘strategy session’. (This was a lie. Kei knew exactly how many times Yamaguchi had ditched him.) But this.

This was too far.

“Tadashi!” yelled none other than the king of the court. “Can you come over today? I wanted to go over some things.”

“Oh yeah, of course!” Yamaguchi said cheerfully in reply. “You don’t mind, do you Tsukki?”

He did mind. Very much so. Who was Kageyama to use Yamaguchi’s given name? Not even Kei did that, and he was his best friend.

Instead of saying anything, Kei gave a simple shrug to let him know he wouldn’t outwardly object. 

“Ah, alright! See you later Tsukki!” Yamaguchi walks off with a grin, waving goodbye at him before heading towards Kageyama.

“...bye.”

He was already gone.

———————

Kei isn’t sure exactly when his feelings for Yamaguchi changed into something more, something all consuming. He’s sure they’ve been there, brewing under the surface for years and years, but he had only fully realized them recently. And now that he had, Kei couldn’t stop himself from being an idiot. Whether it was a slight stutter to his sentences or his face turning a light shade of pink, Kei was sure his giant crush on his best friend was noticeable to everyone. Though, he was pretty sure Yamaguchi had no idea, as he had been acting normally. Other than, you know, ditching him for Kageyama.

Speaking of Kageyama, while Kei was absolutely sure he was pining away for the other half of the idiot duo, it still bothered him to know he was also taking up Yamaguchi’s time. He knew how unreasonable it was to be so jealous of him, but he couldn’t help it. For so long, Kei had been used to having Yamaguchi’s full attention. Now, however, he had to learn how to share it.

And it wasn’t like it was just Kageyama- Yamaguchi had been trying to spend time with the whole team. Kei knew, he knew, just how ridiculous he was being, but he couldn’t help it. He just wasn’t a big fan of change.

———————

Kei had only realized he was in love with Yamaguchi because of those stupid piercings. Between their second and third year, Yamaguchi had gotten a few piercings in his ears. Kei, being a dumbass, hadn’t noticed until he had started putting his too-long hair into a ponytail.

———————

“Oh, Tsukki, could you gimme a sec? I gotta put my hair up.” Yamaguchi came to a stop as the two were walking to the club room before practice.

Yamaguchi pulled a hair tie off of his wrist and moved it so he could hold it between his teeth. Putting his hair up in a motion that seemed fairly well practiced, Kei was able to see the piercings in Yamaguchi’s ears. Piercings that Kei hadn’t known about until right this second. Piercings that made Kei’s face turn so red that he had to turn away before Yamaguchi could see him.

Once he was sure he didn’t fully resemble a tomato, Kei turned back to face his friend. 

“You didn’t mention you got your ears pierced.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I got them done a while ago! I thought you would have noticed by now though.”

“Hm. I guess not.”

He was so fucked.

———————

After that, Kei became more aware of just how in love with Yamaguchi he really was.

Whether it was during the bustle of practices, or the quiet moments spent walking home together, Kei couldn’t help but notice different things about Yamaguchi that he found so endearing. Like the fact that he would buy the team meat buns after a hard practice, or how he always laughed at Kei’s stupid comments about the idiot duo. God, not to mention how cute he was. How did Kei not realize this sooner?

This stupid crush was going to be the death of him. Literally.

One day during after school practice, Kei had gotten so caught up in staring at Yamaguchi, he hadn’t even noticed the ball hurtling towards his face. Before he knew it, Kei was on the floor, nose bleeding and glasses knocked off. 

With his vision blurred, he couldn’t immediately make out who had hit him, but it became clear when he heard one of the first years apologizing profusely. Still feeling dazed, Kei just nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi’s face was right in front of him, so close he could see the worry in his eyes. God, he was so pretty.

“Tsukki! Are you okay? Someone get an ice pack please!” Yamaguchi threw a slightly panicked shout over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be okay Yamaguchi, you don’t have to worry.” Honestly, it was just a bloody nose, and he was pretty sure his glasses weren’t broken or anything. He just had a slight headache if he was being honest.

“Still, you should probably sit for a little bit, at least until your nose stops bleeding.”

“...fine.” He never was very good at saying no to Yamaguchi, was he?

With Yamaguchi helping him up, Kei was walked over to the bench, while the first year that had hit him thrust an ice pack towards him. Kei took it and held it to his face, the coldness refreshing. After making sure he was situated, Yamaguchi ran back to continue practicing. 

“Stupid Yamaguchi and his stupid pretty face…” Kei muttered into the ice pack, before putting his face in his hands. Okay, enough was enough. He really had to do something about this, and soon.

———————

Turns out, soon was actually pretty fucking soon. As in, while they were walking home from practice later that day. 

Yamaguchi was rambling about something that had happened that day, and he looked so fucking pretty. The street lights lit up his face, and so did his smile. Kei thought he might die if he didn’t say something right now. 

“Yamaguchi. Tadashi. I-I need to tell you something.”

Though he looked startled at the interruption, Yamaguchi hummed in acknowledgement to let Kei know to continue.

“Well, I- You see, um-“ This was bad. Kei didn’t stammer like this. “I think I’m in love with you?”

Wait a minute. That is definitely not how he wanted to say this. Oh god, Yamaguchi was going to hate him. What if he never spoke to him again? What if-

Kei didn’t have time to wonder about anything else, as his train of thought was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. 

Before he could fully process what had just happened, Yamaguchi pulled away with a grin.

“I already knew that, Kei.”

“I-How?” Kei stared at Yamaguchi. Had he been that blatant? Apparently so.

“Tsukki, I know you. Also, you weren’t subtle.” Yamaguchi hid his snicker behind his hand. “Anyway, in case it wasn’t obvious, I’m in love with you too.”

“Oh. Oh.”

“Uh huh. Have been for years. Honestly Kei, I thought you would have noticed by now.” Yamaguchi replied with a smug smile.

“Does that mean you’ll kiss me again?” Kei blurted out before he could stop himself. To be fair, he was still recovering from the first kiss. Kei thought he was doing pretty well, considering the boy he was in love with just kissed him and told him he loved him back.

Instead of saying anything, Yamaguchi took Kei by the collar and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So can you tell I've never written a fanfic before


End file.
